The present disclosure relates to a visual teaching aid. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) language system,
Some individuals exhibit difficulty with communicating with their voice. This can occur for various reasons. For example, an autistic child may have difficulty regularly communicating with his or her teachers and parents. Similarly, nonverbal individuals may have difficulty communicating with others who are not properly educated in nonverbal communication methods such as sign language.
Autistic children, as well as children with similar learning disorders, are often instructed using a specialized curriculum. This curriculum may include behavior modification techniques such as practicing a physical activity, practicing social interactions, practicing verbal communication, and other activities. However, this teaching is rarely directed toward a single student, as the time and resources required for individual instruction are generally lacking.
Various devices and systems have been developed to assist individuals with communication issues. For example, specialized computing devices are available that can help an individual verbalize his or her words. Similarly, specialized computing devices are available to help children with communication development issues practice and improve their speech. However, these specialized computing devices generally have a high cost and limited functionality, limiting the amount of customization that a teacher or other instructor can do with the device, and limiting the overall learning experience for the child. For example, these devices typically have a confusing user interface and organizational system, making it difficult for a child with a developmental issue to grasp and readily understand the device, and to use without issue or constant instruction from a teacher or instructor.
This document describes a language system and process intended to address at least some of the issues described above, and/or other issues.